The invention is directed to a fuel injection valve having a valve chamber in which a magnetic coil wound upon a ferromagnetic core is disposed and having a flat armature for actuating a movable valve component with relation to a valve seat. There are valves already known which utilize a flat armature which operates in conjunction with a shell-type core. However, generally such construction introduces higher costs of assembly into the manufacturing process thereby escalating production costs.